La servante du Seigneur
by Adelune
Summary: Soeur Marie est une religieuse peu commune. Ancienne mangemort, elle a tiré un trait sur sa vie passé. Mais des évènements la poussent à revenir 16 ans plus tard. Ses anciens camarades accepteront ils son retour? Chap 4: Insomnie et souvenirs.
1. Prologue

Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling mis à part soeur Marie.

Bon soyez indulgents s'il vous plait! Et surtout dites moi ce que vous en pensait.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Dong, dong… Une cloche sonnait au loin. Une silhouette, toute enveloppée de noire se leva prestement et se dirigea vers l'église. 16 ans qu'elle faisait ce chemin plusieurs fois pas jour. La silhouette silencieuse entra dans le bâtiment et s'assit au milieu de ses sœurs. Elle entonna avec les autres le cantique mais son esprit était ailleurs.

16 ans qu'elle se cachait ici et qu'elle avait quitté le monde. A présent elle ne vivait que pour Dieu. A 35 ans passé elle savait que sa vie finirai ici mais souvent elle en doutait. Un vent nouveau soufflé sur son pays natal, un vent qu'elle connaissait. Mais ce n'était que vague rumeur. Elle avait assisté à sa chute, il ne pouvait être revenu…

Un coup de coude vigoureux de la part de sa voisine la fit revenir à la réalité. C'était à son tour de faire la lecture. Elle se dirigea vers un pupitre et d'une voix calme elle commença:

Un père avait deux fils…

Elle haussa un sourcil. Elle connaissait tant ce texte, celui du fils prodigue. C'était même le premier qu'elle avait entendu alors qu'elle n'était que novice. Et elle avait cru y voir un signe. Et à présent que penser? Trop de choses changeaient et elle le sentait.

Elle reprit sa lecture comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. Mais un doute persisté était-il temps de repartir? Que devait-elle faire? Sur ses interrogations, elle rejoignit sa cellule. La nuit porte conseil. Demain, il serait temps d'aviser.


	2. Une décision difficile

Et hop le premier chapitre et s'il vous plait donnez moi votre avis!!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une décision bien difficile**

Sœur Marie était une religieuse peu commune. Elle était venue à la religion à 23 ans à peine,, après une vie riche en événements. Elle s'était présenté par un beau matin de mai à la porte du cloître. Les religieuse, ses sœurs à présent, l'avaient prise en premier lui pour un demandeur d'asile. Il faut dire qu'à l'époque elle ne faisait guère attention à son apparence et ses vêtements auraient fait rougir sa pauvre mère. Pour elle alors, la vie se vivait au jour le jour et tant pis pour les conséquences.

Mais un événement plus qu'imprévu avait perturbé sa vie de paria. En effet, par une certaine nuit d'Halloween, celui qu'elle servait avait disparu. La nouvelle de la chute du Lord noir l'avait sidéré et surtout surprise. Certain diront que ce fut par lâcheté d'autres parce qu'elle ne savait que faire, mais en tout cas elle partit de Londres et alla trouvait asile au cloître le plus proche et partir à la première occasion. Enfin c'était son plan initiale. Ainsi c'est par un malheureux hasard qu'elle s'était retrouvée devant ce cloître

Sœur Maria avait alors demandé une entrevu avec la supérieur et après maintes discussions elle était devenu novice. Et elle était resté ici. Avec le temps elle avait appris la discipline et le silence et avait même trouvé la foi.

Mais en ce matin de juillet, elle recommençait à douter de sa voie. Avait-elle bien fait de couper tout lien avec le monde des sorciers et de vivre comme un moldu? Elle était si peu informée. Et puis d'étranges signes lui étaient apparus. Le texte de la veille. Sa marque de mangemort qui était plus nette depuis un moment. Était-il de retour après tant d'années?

De plus, ce matin au grand dame des autres sœurs, un hibou lui avait amené une lettre. Sœur Marie la tenait encore à la main. Qui avait su où elle était et surtout qui s'intéresser à elle après des années de silence? Cette question l'avait préoccupé toute la matinée. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait su où elle se trouvait il ne se serait jamais donné la peine de lui envoyé une lettre. Oh non, il aurait envoyé simplement un de ses fidèles mangemorts pour l'éliminer. Peut-être même Bella. Alors se pourrait-il que ce soit Lui, celui pour lequel, elle avait tant compté? Ça lui ressemblait. Un simple mot presque un ordre:  
"Reviens!"

Sœur Marie, l'énigme de ce cloître, s'avançait d'un pas sûr. Elle allait chez la mère supérieure. Deux jeunes novices chuchotaient sur son passage.

**"Comment peut-elle être aussi belle alors qu'elle a presque 40 ans?  
-C'est une sorcière, c'est pour ça.  
-Une sorcière mais ça n'existe pas!  
-Et bien crois moi ou non, les jours de pleine lune, elle sort dehors et va danser…"**

Mais sœur Marie avait appris à ne pas écouter ces racontars. Elle leur sourit même et continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Elle arriva enfin et entra sans attendre qu' invite. Sa décision était prise. La mère Anne était une femme d'une soixante d'années énergique et virulente. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à s'entendre avec sœur Marie mais c'était tout de même une sœur et elle devait veiller sur elle comme sur les autres. De plus elle se sentait toujours mal à l'aise avec cette dernière comme si elle cachait un terrifiant et inavouable secret. Elle l'invita d'un geste à s'asseoir. "Bonjour ma sœur, je ne vous attendais pas. De quoi vouliez vous me parler?

Direct, comme à son habitude. -Je suis venu vous faire part d'une grande décision.

**-Qui est?**  
La supérieur était à présent toute attentive. Soeur marie parlait rarement pour ne rien dire.

**-Je dois partir.**

Le silence accueillit ses paroles. Pendant 16 ans elle n'avait montré aucune envie à partir et à présent… malgré le choc mère Anne n'était pas surprise, elle avait toujours su que tôt ou tard cette femme les quitterait.

**-Et y a-t-il une raison particulière?** Le ton était cassant.  
**-Oui, mais elle ne vous regarde pas.**

Un reniflement de mépris de la part de la supérieur. Un sourire sur le visage de la sœur.

**-Ainsi votre décision est prise. J'imagine que vous voulez récupérer ce que vous m'aviez laissé à votre arrivé.  
-Oui, en effet.**

La supérieur soupira. Elle se leva et ouvrit un coffre. Elle prit un paquet assez volumineux et le lui tendit. Sœur Marie ne vérifia même pas. Tout devait y être. Et ce fut elle qui rompit le silence.

- **Il me faut à présent vous dire adieu. Je crains que jamais plus nos chemins se croiseront. Dois-je vous rendre mon habit?**

Et curieusement comme si mère Anne avait sentie ce qu'il allait advenir. Elle le lui laissa.  
-**Vous resterez toujours une épouse de Dieu. Ne l'oubliez pas, quoi que vous fassiez.**

Soeur Marie ne peut qu'acquiescer. Puis ses affaires à la main elle partit. Ce fut à peine s'il elle entendit la supérieur lui souhaitait un bon retour.

**-Et que Dieu vous est en sa sainte garde ma fille"**.

Soeur Marie entra dans sa cellule pour la dernière fois. Elle enleva sa bure noir, seule vêtement depuis tant d'années et remit tout naturellement ses vieux habits. Ils lui allaient encore. Elle n'avait pas tant changer. Elle attrapa une bourse empli de Gallion et sa baguette qu'elle mit dans une poche. La mie lui manquait tellement. Elle le comprenait à présent.

Un sac sur ses épaules, sœur Marie ou plutôt Dan' comme on la nommait dans le monde partit laissant derrière elle un pan de sa vie.

"**A nous deux, Londres."**


	3. Retour dans le monde

**Chapitre 2 : retour dans le monde.**

Londres, 16 ans qu'elle n'y avait pas remise les pieds. La ville avait tant changée. Sœur Marie avait été désorienté quelques temps mais rapidement elle avait retrouvé ses repères. Elle transplanta en plein chemin de Traverse. Elle fut surprise. Il y avait si peu de personne sur le chemin habituellement si fréquenté. Enfin, la dernière fois qu'elle y était venu le chemin était noir de monde et là il n'y avait personne. C'était plus qu'étrange ou plutôt non, cela ressemblait à un vieux souvenir. En effet quand le pouvoir du seigneur des ténèbres était à son apogée, peu de personne osait se promener dans les rues de la capitale. Était-il redevenu si puissant que les sorciers craignent à nouveau de sortir? Sœur Marie toujours vêtue de ses vieux vêtements avançait dans la rue. Elle se fichait des regards interloqués des passants et prenait si peu garde aux murmures. Oui, elle était folle et ils devaient prendre garde à ses sauts d'humeur. Elle s'approcha de la vitrine d'une boutique. Elle observait son reflet. Il y avait peu de trace du temps passé. Elle ressemblait en tout point à la jeune fille qu'elle était. Ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours aussi pâles et coupés à la garçonne. Ses yeux bleus avaient toujours cette éclat de folie douce. Elle étai redevenu l'ange cet être qui ne craignait personne. Elle sourit à son reflet.

Puis son regard se porta sur une affiche. Ainsi les mangemorts étaient de retour. L'affiche semblait vieille. Elle reconnut immédiatement ses anciens camarades. Ils avaient vieillis. Sur leur visages on pouvait lire ce qu'ils avaient dû enduré à Askaban. Sœur Marie sourit, elle avait échappé au pire quoique en y repensant elle aussi avait enduré les privations même si ça avait été de son plein grés.

-**Bella, ma chère, alors voilà comment ta fidélité a été récompensé. Des années à Askaban ce qui ne t'as pas embelli.**

Puis elle vit une affiche qui semblait plus récente et de nouveaux mange morts avaient apparus. L'un d'eux attira particulièrement son regard. Il semblait être plus jeune comme perdu au milieu des autres. Et ce jeune homme ressemblait à un autre qu'elle avait bien connu. Ce ne pouvait être que

- **Ton fils Lucius. Je vois qu'il marche sur tes traces… et il a hérité de ta beauté.**

Il y avait quantité d'autres affichettes la plupart du ministère qui expliquait comment se défendre des mange morts. Sœur Marie ne daigna même pas les lire après tout que risquait-elle vraiment? Elle était morte pour tous. Elle décida de prendre une chambre au Chaudron baveur. Qui viendrait la cherchait là?

Comme à l'extérieur, il n'y avait pratiquement personne. Elle salua Tom. Sœur Marie était rarement venu ici préférant les bars mal fréquentés. Elle demanda une chambre à un Tom plutôt stupéfiait. Les clients devait être vraiment rare. Elle lui sourit.

**-Une chambre, vous voulez une chambre… je… vous…  
- En effet je veux une chambre et rapidement.  
-Très bien , suivez-moi.**

Tout en marchant à travers les étages, Tom se mit à lui raconter pourquoi son commerce marchait au ralenti. Même si la plupart des informations étaient de réels surprises pour sœur Marie, elle ne le montra pas.  
**- Vous êtes une de nos rares clientes mademoiselle. Avec ces mangemorts en liberté personne ne sort de chez lui. Et avec la mort de Dumbledore rien ne s'arrange. Tout finira mal…**

Et sœur Marie suivit l'étrange petit homme jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle posa juste ses affaires et repartit aussitôt, des informations nouvelles à déchiffrer. La journée n'était pas encore fini et elle voulait absolument s'acheter une nouvelle robe de sorcier. Elle parcourue le chemin de Traverse et trouva son bonheur. Une robe qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus délavés. Contente de son achat, sœur Marie décida de se promener dans son ancien lieu de prédilection: l'allée des embrumes. L'ancienne mangemort devenu nonne marchait dans ce lieu où peu de personne osait mettre les pieds. Elle se sentait néanmoins encore perdu. Elle ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé depuis toutes ses années et elle se voyait mal demandait à un passant. Perdue dans ses pensés,elle percuta quelque 'un. Et cette personne repartit ne voulant en aucun cas se faire remarqué. Malheureusement pour elle (la personne), son étrange comportement avait attiré sœur Marie. Et elle commença à la suivre jusqu'à un bar plutôt lugubre. Elle le reconnut. Elle avait souvent traîné à l'intérieur. Elle nota mentalement où l'inconnu s'était assis et profita d'un coin sombre pour enfiler sa robe de sorcier et cacher ainsi son visage.

Elle entra. Quelques personnes tournèrent la tête un instant puis repartirent dans leur conversation. Nul ici ne prêtait attention aux autres et cela était pour le mieux. L'ange s'avança directement vers l'inconnu. Ce dernier sursauta quand elle s'assit en face de lui. Elle commanda à boire du vin, petite habitude du monastère. Puis enfin elle prit la parole:

**-Si tu veux réellement passé inaperçu sois plus sûr de toi. Il faut faire croire aux autres que tu trouves parfaitement à ta place.**

Le jeune homme resta silencieux mais tourna son visage vers elle. L'ange ne c'était pas trompé. C'était bien lui mais que veniat-il faire ici alors qu'il était recherché. Elle reprit la parole.

-**Que fait le jeune hériter Malefoy seul ici?  
-Vous… vous me connaissez.  
-Mmm… pas vraiment. Mais j'ai connu ton père. Comment va ce cher Lucius.  
-Il est à Askaban.**

Silence. Le jeune homme l'observait. Il avait tout d'abord pensait qu'elle avait son âge mais après l'avoir mieux étudié elle était bien plus vieille. Et elle l'intriguait. Sœur Marie quand à elle ne cessait de l'observer. Il était beau et bien fait. Le digne fils de Narcissa et de Lucius.

**-Je te propose quelque chose. Réponds à mes questions et je t'aiderai à te fondre dans la foule.**

Quelque chose dans sa voix alerta le jeune Drago. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

**-Très bien, que voulez-vous?  
-Savoir ce qui s'est passé ces 16 dernières années.  
-Vous n'étiez pas là?  
-Non pas vraiment…**

Puis il sentit ses yeux braqués sur lui. Il respira à nouveau puis il commença son récit.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu?

Laissez moi une petite review s'il vous plait.


	4. Insomnie et souvenirs

****

Et voilà le troisième chapitre qui à mis du temsp à venir.

Merci pour les reviews que vous avez laissé. Donc voici les réponses:

Sellesta: Et voici la suite. Et oui, j'aime l'intrigue, en tout cas merci pour ta review, et oui c'est la première.

hermionegranger06: Tu crois vraiment que je t'ai pas reconnu, je connais pas beaucoup d'altiste. Contente que ça t'es plu.

**

* * *

**

3.Insomnie et souvenirs

_La conversation avec le jeune Malefoy lui en avait appris bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Il avait été bavard mais après tout le faits qu'il avait raconté étaient connus de tous. Le jeune survivant, Harry Potter avait fait ses études à Poudlard et n'avait cessé de faire parler de lui. Mmm… Plus qu'intéressant. Et surtout elle avait entendu la narration exacte du retour d seigneur des ténèbres. Il y avait déjà eu des morts de chaque côtés. Sœur Marie sourit, il était plus que temps qu'elle revienne parmi les siens. .._

_Mais avant de quitter le jeune mange mort elle se devait de tenir sa promesse. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et ajouta à voix basse._

- **N'oublie pas mon conseil: Pour te fondre dans la foule, il faut être elle. Devenir le personnage le plus insignifiant ou celui vers qui tout les regards convergent mais en tout cas ne faire qu'un avec elle.**

_Elle laissa le silence s'installait. Puis elle se leva et après avoir payé ajouta à l'adresse du jeune Malefoy._

- **J'ai un message pour tes amis. L'ange est revenu.**

_Elle quitta ensuite le bar. La nuit était tombé sur Londres. Il était plus que temps que le femme rentre chez elle. Mais tandis qu'elle marchait dans le chemin de Traverse, Sœur Marie sentit que quelque chose lui manquait. Et elle savait exactement quoi. 17 ans de couvent avait changé au point qu'elle ressentait le besoin d'aller prier malgrés l'heure tardive. Prier. Pour le repose de son âme comme elle l'avait tant fait sur le sol froid de l'église du monastère. Sœur Marie secoua la tête, elle était une sorcière et ne pouvait croire en ces inepties et pourtant. Elle se força à entrer au Chaudron baveur._

_Silencieusemnt, elle monta dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait ni manger ni parler à qui que se soit. Elle avait juste besoin d'être seule. Et muée par une habitude qui ne disparaîtrait pas avent longtemps elle s'agenouilla et pria le ciel de prendre la bonne décision._

_Au milieu de la nuit, L'Ange se réveilla. Elle venait de refaire ce rêve qui la hantait depuis toute ses années. Elle était encore à Poudlard et en dernière année à Serdaigle. Elle avait alors 17 ans et se disputait déjà avec ceux qui plus tard seront ses "camarades". Et cette scène dans le parc, elle la revoyait comme si c'était hier_.

**Flash back**

_Le parc. L'automne était déjà là avec son cortège de feuilles morts et de journée froides. Une jeune fille se promenait seule comme toujours. Son visage était fin et ses yeux bleus avaient fait rêver beaucoup de garçon jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent cette lueur de folie au fon des yeux. De plus cette jeune fille était toujours seule et nul ne venait troublé sa tranquillité. Enfin personne n'en avait eu encore l'audace. Elle entendit une voix qui l'appelait._

"**Hé Jilson! Attends moi!**

_La jeune Serdaigle se retourna et s'arrêta assez stupéfaite qu'une personne veuille lui parler. D'habitude ses camarades l'évitaient. Trop violente parait il. Un sourire passa sur son visage quand elle reconnut la personne qui courrait vers elle. Regulus Black. Un Serpentard de la même année qu'elle. Seuls les verts et argents lui adressaient épisodiquement la parole. Puis elle aperçu qu'il ne venait pas seul. Toute la petite bande des Serpantards était là, c'est-à-dire: Avery, Bellatrix et sa sœur Narcissa, Rodulphus, ce cher Lucius, Ewan Rosier et Antonin Dolohov. Une grimace échappa à la jeune fille, que pouvaient-ils bien lui vouloir? Regulus se trouva en face d'elle. Elle lâcha énervée_.

**-Que me veux-tu Black?  
-Hé ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux Jilson. On veut juste te parler**.

_Elle se sentis un peu seule entourée par les verst et argents. La jeune Jilson savait qu'ils aimaient violentés les autres élèves mais ils ne s'étaient pas encore attaqués à elle. Le silence s'installa. La jeune fille fit un effort avant de demander:_

-**Alors?**

_Mais ce fut la belle et brillante Bellatrix qui parla. Les deux jeunes filles n'avaient jamais pû s'encadrer mais la jeune Jilson était impressionée par sa camarade et on racontait que seule la Serdaigle était à la hauteur de la Serpentard. Elles auraient pû être amies en d'autres lieux ey en d'autres circonstances. Les paroles que la jeune Black prononça lui glacèrent le sang._

-**Le maître veut te voir…**

**Fin Flash back**

_C'était ce jour là qu'elle était devenu mange mort à tout juste 17 ans. Ce jour là qu'elle était devenu l'Ange, cet être sans cœur qui tuait par plaisir. Enfin c'Est-ce que tout un chacun pensait. Sœur Marie jette un coup d'oeil à sa montre, il était 3 heures et elle n'avait aucune envie de dormir. Insomnie quand tu nous tiens…_

_Et elle se mit à réfléchir à la décision qu'elle devait prendre. Elle était plus qu'importante et bouleverserait à jamais son existence. Ce choix elle l'avait déjà fait à 17 ans devait-elle le refaire à 40 ans? Il ne savait pas qu'elle était encore vivante. Mais elle avait trop changé pour revenir comme si de rien c'était passé. Il ne lui permettrait pas. Elle secoua la tête. Était-elle prête à tuer à nouveau, à voir la vie s'enfuir du corps d'un innocent? Et pourtant la peur qui avait accompagné ses années auprès du mage noir lui manquait. Sa vie était calme. Trop._

_Elle y réfléchit une nuit durant. Après aoir peser longuement le pour et le contre, elle prit enfin sa décision. Elle redeviendrait l'Ange et servirait le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme avant. Ou plutôt non, elle le servirait différemment car à présent elle n'avait plus peur de lui. Elle avait mûri. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle resterait l'épouse de Dieu malgré le fait qu'elle redeviendrait sous peu cet être abject qu'elle était. Elle pourra alors si l'occasion se présente sauver de vies. Mais elle devra alors se montrer plus que prudente._

_Le jour se leva. Sœur Marie s'habilla prestement. Elle avait tant de choses à faire afin d e préparer au mieux son retour parmi les mangemorts._

* * *

Et voilà. Bon je le trouve moyen mais il le fallait bien.

Donc laissez moi des reviews si vous avez aimé et même si vous avez pas aimé tant que c'est constructif.


End file.
